What's Broken Can Always Be Fixed
by LDNatalie
Summary: Howince, set after Series 3. Howard and Vince get caught-up in a spell; and realise what its like to be each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I posted this on the Haven and thought I would post it here too! This is Part One. I hope you like it**

* * *

**Old Gregg:** What do you think of me?

**Howard:** I don't rightly know, Sir.

**Old Gregg:** Make an assessment.

* * *

The night was beautiful and hazy; it had a dream-like quality which seemed to suggest that anything could happen; and probably would.

It didn't suit the bright neon lights outside the plain, brick building, blinking blue and pink in the darkness, occasionally lighting up the face of a bored bouncer talking to a coy charmer.

In the queue were people dressed in all the colours of the rainbow, all clashing with each other yet all fitting in. When your gaze moved, they flickered and looked like a kaleidoscope, twisting, moving, new but somehow the same.

Inside the club the strobe lights pulsed and the music swayed and the ocean of bodies rose to meet the current before sinking back and rocking into each other.

Cocktails with sunny umbrellas and cheeky names sailed over the heads of the dancers, being passed with flirtatious glances and whispered invitations.

This was the world of the young and the beautiful, the people who didn't want to fit in with the 9-5 club but desperately thrilled in their acceptance here, where if you wanted to play a part, you always had an audience.

In the corner, slightly huddled but leaning on a friend was man wearing a shimmery blue jumpsuit with little diamante edging down the sides. He was receiving admiring glances from everyone going past the corner to the bar and seemed to bask in the attention, smiling back.

The smile didn't reach his eyes, but in the dusky club, it didn't matter.

One of his friends whispered something in his ear and he bent to listen, his bright blue eyes sparkling underneath the overhead white light. Laughing and throwing back his midnight black hair he drew the attention of a man, standing just off to the right.

The rhythm picked up suddenly and the man moved forward, his blonde hair glinting off the sequins stuck onto his tshirt. Used to this, the man's crowd parted, after assessing his outfit and attractiveness and finding it satisfactory.

The bar's lights flickered, signalling the end of drinks soon and the crowd suddenly vanished, leaving a scent of hairspray and rootboost.

The two men found themselves together and the blonde whispered something in his ear, eliciting a naughty drunken smile. With a wave to his absent friends, and picking up his drink and downing it he teetered off on his heels, following his conquest.

Vince Noir woke up to a pounding headache, a lovebite on his neck and a note carelessly thrown onto his nightstand.

A note he, himself, had written many times before. A token response to a token night. Groaning and burrowing his head in the pillow he smelt a lingering scent of cigarette smoke and sex.

Raising his head and blinking blearily at the sun filtering through the curtain he felt a familiar rise of guilt, insecurity and shame. Normally, this was pushed back down with sunshine and confidence but it wasn't coming as easily as it had before and he felt himself deflate as he sank back into the pillow feeling his breathing speed up. _What have I done?_

Vince couldn't remember much, a couple of images like photographs – a drink, someone talking to him, that girl's red dress, staggering home.

With a juttery sigh he remembers the last image, looking into the guy's eyes as he came, and seeing nothing.

Shivering and moving underneath the covers Vince glanced to his left and saw the time. _Thank god, it's 7am; I've got time to sort myself out._

Sighing and throwing his wobbly legs out of bed he quietly slipped to the bathroom, throwing the note into the bin.

After two hours of preparation, painstaking creating his look, Vince went back into his room and opened the wardrobe, mentally assessing what was in fashion, what was retro, was might be in fashion later today. _That's it_, thought Vince, putting on the outfit and checking in the mirror.

Howard also woke-up early, from a prompt 7am beep from his alarm clock. Noting it was refuse day he got up and prepared to put all the rubbish out.

Hearing Vince sing in the shower and smiling to himself he walked into Vince's room and sorted out his trash, seeing an open note on top he couldn't help himself and he picked it up, squinting to read the wobbly writing, 'Had fun last night, sorry I didn't use anything, see you around some time'.

Howard felt his chest get tight in anger, and something else that felt like an ache. Howard may have not got around as much as Vince, but even he understood the note. _Vince thought he was worth this, this manufactured, drunken affection_.

Not knowing what to feel, or even how to start he just stared at the note, then screwed it up tightly in his hand and put it into the black bag, feeling a headache start._ It's going to be a long day_.

Vince bounced down the stairs in his new red sequin boots and grinned at Howard, who didn't reach his gaze and just sat staring at a magazine.

'I'm late because…' he began with a slightly louder voice than usual.

'I don't know Vince,' said Howard, wearily.

Vince frowned and continued.

'Guess,' he said excitedly. _Maybe something about being locked in a lift with a kleptomaniac iguana this time?_

Howard breathed out steadily.

'Okay Vince, I'll play along,' he paused and looked up, coldly into Vince's eyes.

'Maybe it's because you were having sex with some random stranger and that caused you to oversleep?'

Vince's mouth dropped open and he felt an ache in his chest. _Why was Howard saying this?_

'That's not really the point Howard,' he said quietly, 'You're supposed to say something silly'.

'Maybe I'm tired Vince,' said Howard, going back to his magazine.

Vince felt his eyes start to tear so he bit his lip. _This was the best part of his day, why was Howard ruining it? Who is he to judge me? I kissed him at his party and he rejected me. _

The anger rose in Vince, an emotion he usually ignored and he felt his cheeks get hot.

'I don't see what it's got do with you anyway, he left early, and you didn't even see him!' he shouted.

Howard's mouth fell open, but he closed it quickly. _He?_

'It's more that you're off out, whoring yourself about all the time!' said Howard angrily, surprised at the reaction he was having to this, but unable to feel anything else.

Vince felt the tears start to fall so he went to turn away, feeling completely useless as he knocked over a little photo frame. _Whoring myself about, whoring myself about, whoring myself about._

Vince picked up the photo frame and slowly walked upstairs, focusing on getting one foot in front of the other.

_Step. It's only because you don't want me._

_Step. It's only because you don't want me._

_You went to be a famous actor; you didn't even look back, or think about me. I was never going to leave you._

_Step. If the band took off, you were going to come too. Step._

As he saw Vince's eyes fill up with tears, Howard stood up and went to move towards him, but he didn't know what to do, what to say, so he just sat back down again and focused on his magazine, with a lump in his throat.

_What happened to us?_

Upon hearing Vince's door slam and the sound of suppressed sobbing, Naboo turned to Bollo and nodded carefully. 'It's time, Bollo.' Bollo shook his head.

'Too late. Vince and Howard broken'.

Naboo shook his head this time and moved to stand up.

'What's broken can always be fixed,' he said.

Naboo picked up a silver embroidered book, a little mirror and proceeded to whisper something into his reflection.

The next day Vince awoke to the sound of a ringing phone, moaning and rolling onto his side he reached for the extension – all calls were for him anyway, apart from Lester for Howard – and spoke blearily into the receiver.

'Hey, yeah I'm up…what? Um, I think he's asleep. Why do you want to…oh okay?'

Feeling completely confused Vince walked into Howard's room and felt the usual rush of affection; the anger of yesterday's fight fading as he watched him.

Howard was all snuggled up, wearing his favourite red plaid pyjamas and when he breathed out a curl resting on his cheek moved gently. _I want to just go and lie beside him_.

Vince coughed to wake Howard up, and then frowned as his head ached.

'Howard…phone.'

Howard woke up quickly, with a look of surprise. _Why is Vince talking to me now? I was so horrible to him, wait, a phone call, for me?_

Smiling awkwardly at Vince he took the phone and patted his bed, indicating Vince could sit.

'Um, hello?' he said cautiously_, Lester didn't usually call this early; he had daily appointments at the hospital. A severed head takes a lot of medical care_.

'Hey Howard,' said a bouncy voice, 'its Leroy. Are you coming out shopping with me today? I saw this totally cool jacket last week.' Howard blinked and made a face.

'What? Leroy, I think you want Vince, not me.' Leroy laughed.

'Nah, not him, he's a bit…embarrassing to have around, with his over-the-top style, I want your advice, you know, as a real man of action.'

Pinching himself to make sure it wasn't a dream, Howard turned to Vince, miming incomprehension and murmuring 'Yeah, outside here, 10'and hanging up.

'Vince,' he said slowly. 'Was that a joke?'

Vince tilted his head. 'No, why, what did Leroy want with _you_?'

Bristling a bit at Vince's tone, but ignoring it Howard said, 'He just invited me out. Shopping.'

Vince made a face of surprise, his mouth gaping and arms opening in a shocked gesture.

'What?! Why would he want to do that?'

'I don't know little man,' said Howard, the old nickname coming out by mistake and making him go pink. _Don't start._..

_He called me little man._ 'Well it's well weird, you know Howard. No offence though. What else did he say then?'

'Well,' started Howard, 'He said that he needed by advice, as a -' he paused, '...man of action.'

'Vince choked back a laugh, not succeeding as Howard playfully poked him. _Man of action? The closest he gets is romantic dates with Lester and Miles Coltrane._

'Ow, you titbox. Maybe it's a joke or something, maybe he will want to go out with me when he comes,' said Vince.

'Yeah,' murmured Howard, not wanting to tell him what Leroy said about his dress sense. _Vince may be over-the-top, but it works_.

Howard felt Vince go quiet and he remembered the day before. 'Vince,' he started, feeling a sense of sadness at how easily Vince had forgiven him. _He forgave me_.

'Yes, Howard,' said Vince, turning around and looking earnest.

'I'm sorry,' he said slowly, feeling his shoulders relax as Vince awkwardly patted his hand, feeling the skin go hot.

'Nah, its wrong of me not to think of you,' said Vince.

'No, you're free to do…whatever you want.' Howard coughed at this. _Smooth, Howard. _

'Oh,' said Vince, a little sadly, but quickly perking up, 'Yeah I am free.'

Vince then stood up quickly, feeling taken aback by Howard's apology and Leroy's phone call.

An hour later and the shop was busy, full of people to see Howard. Young girls wandered in and, whilst twirling their hair coyly, had asked Howard to recommend some jazz to them.

Vince blanched at this and advised them to go Electro, but they glanced dismissively at him before looking back to Howard, with rapt attention. _Why are they ignoring me?_

Howard was loving the attention, his smile growing wider as the girls responded to his knowledge, and outright beaming when one of them admired Protractor Power Station.

Vince was confused and sat down on a stool. _Why is no-one paying any attention to me? I checked the mirror, no my hair is fine. Great in fact. It should be drawing its usual mid-morning crowd._

Seeing his new copy of Cheekbone arrive, he ignored Howard's name on the label and gasped at he opened it. Howard's face was all over the cover. Not obscured, not blocked or blurred. On the cover, under 'Maverick Style Secrets'. Howard was grinning, he looked better than usual actually. He looked really good. _Oh God._

Grabbing Howard's arm and dragging him up the stairs, going 'Sorry, back in a minute' to the protesting customers, he shoved the magazine into his face.

'Look, small eyes!'

'At what? Cheekbone? It's full of artificial colourings Vince; a man like me needs substance.'

'Shut up and look!'

'Oh...is this a joke? A mock-up cover? You were making a mockery of me with a mock-up?'

Vince rolled his eyes in frustration. 'No, look it's real, something's gone wrong, and we need to see Naboo.'

Walking into the main room they confronted Naboo, who complained loudly.

'Move away from the TV, that police car is about to get the criminal.'

'Stuff the criminal!' exclaimed Vince. 'We need help!'

Naboo placed an expression of innocence on his face. 'What have you two done now….something's changed has it?'

'Yes.' said Howard slowly, feeling suspicious. _How did Naboo know something had changed?_

Vince was oblivious. 'Yeah and that's why we need your help'

'No wait Vince,' said Howard. 'Naboo, how come you knew?'

Naboo sighed. 'Because you're always getting into trouble, aren't you?'

Vince was satisfied with this and went to continue. '_Yeah Howard,_ and we need him, everything has gone wrong.'

'Wrong?' said Naboo, trying to not look at Bollo who was frowning behind the men in confusion.

'Yeah, like everyone loves Howard, my friends, customers, even Cheekbone!' said Vince, as he held up the cover.

Howard frowned at this. _Why is Vince always surprised? Am I that awful?_

'Okay,' said Naboo calmly. 'And you Howard?'

'Well, people are nicer to me,' he said. 'Vince is probably jealous because no-one is looking at him.'

Vince frowned at this, hurt by what Howard said.

'No,' he said carefully, trying to explain. 'It's just; everything is different for no reason.'

'No, it's more like you can't take me getting any attention,' said Howard. _Maybe people actually like me, someone other than you, and you've not exactly been friend of the year lately. Going out all the time, only paying attention to whats cool. _

Vince didn't know what to say to this, he couldn't explain anything without sounding like he was jealous. Feeling despondent he turned to Bollo for help, but Bollo had a bored expression.

'Yeah Vinnie,' Bollo said. 'Get over it'.

Howard turned slowly. 'What did you say, Bollo?' expecting an insult.

'Vinnie is jealous of precious Howard.'

Vince just smiled smugly and turned to Howard. _See._

'Well I might have accidentally done something,' said Naboo, figuring it was time to come clean. _Besides, the advert break was nearly over and Clark from Alabama only had half a tank of gas to get to Albany on. That was going to be epic._

Howard narrowed his eyes. 'What did you do?' he said angrily.

'What needed to be done,' said Naboo simply, picking up his spell book and passing it over.

Vince took it and opened the page. 'Oh' he said softly.

'What is it, Vince?' said Howard, worried.

'It's a mirror spell, to switch people. Well not that, it's like more switching how people look at you.'

Silence stretched across the room as Howard and Vince looked at each other, both looked worried.

'So that means,' began Howard. 'That I am getting your reactions, what people think of you. That's why your friends like me, all of London fancies me, and Cheekbone, oh and Bollo.'

'And I'm getting your reactions...like no reaction,' finished Vince, nodding his head in agreement.

Naboo sighed, 'Yeah, now move, you're blocking the TV.'

'But how do we change back? I want my life back. Now.' said Vince hastily.

'That's for you to figure out,' said Naboo, not knowing himself but deciding to remain enigmatic. 'Now get back to work.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading, PLEASE review! xxx**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Hi! Part Two is up, I hope you like it, please review!**

* * *

Howard was bemused by Leroy's conversation, all about a new club, a new girlfriend and a new record he hasn't heard of. Just going 'Ooh, wow' seemed to satisfy him though.

When at the shops Howard was confronted with strangers coming up to him, saying Hello, admiring his coat, asking reverently to touch his hair or, embarrassingly, to ask for a date. _I was so jealous of Vince, but this is really embarrassing, having to talk to people who don't even know me, and to turn people down, they look so sad when I say no. _

Once Leroy was happy with his new outfit, in a jazzy shade of nutmeg, and after making Howard promise to come out to the new club with him the next night, Howard was able to come back home. _It's so nice to come back here, after all the fuss, the queues in the changing rooms, all the people talking nonsense. _

Vince heard the door go and leapt to his feet. _Howard's back. At half an hour to closing, earlier than I would have been back. Leroy must have found something quicker than usual._

'Hey' he said excitedly. _God, play it cool Vince, you sound desperate for company. _

'Hi' said Howard, feeling his sprits rise as he saw Vince's beautiful eyes light up at seeing him.

'How was it?' asked Vince, coming forward and thoughtfully taking Howard's coat from him.

'Weird' admitted Howard, 'loads of people bothering me, I didn't even know them'

'Yeah' said Vince, sympathetically, 'I don't mind it, I'm used to it now, but it is weird, people wanting…well _you _I guess when you don't know them'. _Sometimes it scares me, people wanting something I can't give._

Howard nodded, pleased that Vince was trying to understand. _Just having all those people, all attractive but plastic, all with fake sunshine smiles had made me feel a bit hollow. Leroy was the only genuine person there, and even if he had been a bit gushy, his heart was in the right place. _

'And I've got to meet Leroy, tomorrow night, some new club, forgotten the name'.

'Not the Sympathetic Synthesizer?' whined Vince, looking annoyed.

'Yeah' said Howard, 'that's it'.

'Well you have an appointment too' he said brightly, trying to cheer Vince up.

Vince looked up, 'really? Where? What plans did you make then?'

'Jazz night! Tomorrow night!' said Howard happily, raising his arms in a grand gesture.

Vince raised an eyebrow, 'Jazz. Night. _That's_ the big Friday night plans'.

'Yes' said Howard defensively, 'it's a gentlemanly pursuit Vince, the enjoyment of Jazz, perfect to ease you into the weekend'. _And I get to stop thinking about you for 10 minutes._

'Into a coma' muttered Vince. _What do you wear to a Jazz night? With a disjoined head too?_

'Will you help me find something to wear to the club?' asked Howard, shyly.

Vince felt his heart melt, _Howard still needed him._

'Okay, but wait a minute, your style is in now, you can wear anything'.

'I know' said Howard, 'but you have a good eye, for fashion and everything; and it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks does it?'

Vince blushed at the compliment and stood pigeon-toed. _I always thought he thought I looked silly. _Making plans to sort out an outfit later Vince went back to his magazine, silently admiring the covershot.

Howard went upstairs to the flat and saw a note for him on fridge, 'Fossil called wants to see you' Howard grimaced_. Fossil was certifiably insane. Last time he had seen him was on the pieface showcase and he was riding himself like a horse around the stage. No-one needed to see that_.

Howard went back downstairs and told Vince where he was going, and went to the office of the Velvet Onion. _Maybe Fossil had mellowed..._

The office doer was slightly ajar, and a cheery song was pounding through the thin walls. Howard hesitantly pushed the door open.

Fossil was dancing happily, seemingly unaware of his audience, wearing a powder blue playsuit in a size too small for him. Howard frowned and coughed, but was ignored.

Fossil spun around, knocking papers everywhere and wildly gesturing around the room, after 30 seconds of this erotic display he breathed out and grabbed the phone.

'That's why I don't like Mondays' he said confidently into the phone, hanging up and grinning manically at Howard.

'Howie, Howie baby, my little jazz cupcake, how are ya doing?'

Howard's face froze and he tried to smile but it just looked odd. Fossil beamed and beckoned him closer.

'So, did Bollo give you the message, Bobby boy wants you to come and play some of your jazz magic for the not using walking sticks folk'

Howard frowned, 'Sir, you mean young people?'

'Yeah' nodded Fossil enthuastically, 'those people'

'So' said Howard, not trusting this, 'you want me, Howard, to come and play jazz at your club, tonight?'

'Who else?' laughed Fossil, picking up a cocktail and throwing it over his head.

'Refreshing!'

Howard just sat down and tried to look away. Fossil spoke again, 'But I don't want you brining the sparkly one, he ruins everything'.

_Sparkly one? Oh Vince. _'Vince Mr Fossil?' he questioned politely.

'Yeah, the show-off one, his machine music isn't cool' said Fossil.

'But he's my friend, we do music together' said Howard, protesting.

'You say that everytime, fine he can do something with you' said Fossil, trying to shake his head fondly but looking like a puppet.

Howard put on a fake-laugh, 'Yeah, I always make him come with me'. _I didn't realise Vince had to persuade people like this. _

'So, my little blues baby, will you do it?' asked Fossil, leaning far over the desk and drooling onto his blue collar.

'Um okay Sir' said Howard, stuttering in horror. _Is that…drool?_

Backing away Howard reached for the door, tripping over his feet in his haste. Fossil just smiled enigmatically, 'till tonight loverboy' he called. Howard ran.

Vince decided to do what Howard would do, so he checked Howard's little brown diary and saw he was due at Jazzercise in 20 minutes and had to return his books to the library.

Vince rolled his eyes, another fabulous afternoon for the Maverick.

Arriving at Jazzercise in newly-purchased hotpink legwarmers and a fame-inspired outfit Vince smiled nervously, _what if Howard's friends didn't like him, no, he was getting Howard's reactions; they would like him – wouldn't they?_

Frowning in confusion Vince pushed opened the door.

'Vince!' called an old man wearing a brightly patterned Hawaiian shirt and shorts, coming forward and embracing him.

Vince smiled against the man's shoulder. _When was the last time one of his friend's had hugged him? When was the last time he told Leroy how much he liked him, or Howard?_

A woman wearing a cream polo-neck came up to him and patted his arm, 'thank-you so much for doing this Vince' she smiled, 'Jack always looks forward to coming here, and seeing you, I think it's the highlight of his week'. Vince smiled, feeling a bit like a fraud for taking the praise.

'It's nothing' he said, smiling back at her.

'No' she said, holding onto his arm, 'it means a lot, I know its only silly dancing and music, but its good for him to get out and your good for doing it. I know you always miss Howard when you're here though'

'Last time you said he was designing a special new outfit – some kind of jumpsuit right? I found the perfect sequins for him, they are in my bag'. She went off to find her bag, laughing at Jack tooted his trumpet at her.

Vince's smile was genuine now, as he felt his chest get tight. _Howard talks about me when he comes here, is that where all the sequins and patterns had come from, this lady? I always assumed it was some kind of magic, maybe a Haberdashery fairy. Like one with a dress made of pastel roses, a tape measure headband...' _

Lost in his thoughts Vince didn't see as the music clicked on and the men lifted their instruments and started to move. Although it looked strange, the enthusiasm was infectious and Vince giggled joyfully and moved to find his mini-keyboard to join them.

An hour later and Vince was exhausted._ How did Howard do that every week? It was killing; my keyboard solo went down well though. I was totally out there._

With invitations to lunch and anniversary parties, 'bring Howard, we want to meet him' ringing in his ears Vince found some energy and skipped home.

After a quick chat to Naboo, confirming that the spirit of Jazz was on vacation in Florida and not currently monitoring Howard's musical intentions; Howard practiced in his room after the shop closed, feeling the music calm him.

Vince from the other room rolled his eyes, _where was the rhythm? it was just weird tooting over and over. _Getting up and peering into Howard's room he smiled affectionately, _Howard looks so calm and so peaceful. He loves his Jazz so much, I love that he cares that much about it, despite everyone else making fun of him about it. Well, like I do._

Howard suddenly noticed Vince and put down the saxophone, looking awkward. 'Hey' he said, 'just…you know…trying it out'.

'You'll be genius' Vince said, coming into the room and perching on Howard's bed.

'Well of course' said Howard, standing up straight. 'I am an entrepreneur of Jazz, of bebop fusion Vince; I will be able to thrill the crowd'

Vince giggled, muttering, 'bebop'

'Yes Vince' Howard sighed patiently, hiding a smile, 'and the noble act of scat'.

Vince got up and made towards the door, 'Howard, if you start to scat…'he warned.

Howard grinned evilly and moved towards Vince, 'do-wop' he began.

Vince squealed and opened the door, but Howard was quicker and ran towards him, grabbing him round his slim waist and holding him still.

Vince laughed, throwing his head back and trying to squirm free. 'Let go' he giggled.

Howard laughed too and held him tighter, 'no way little man…scee-bop, do wat, bam bam she-boop, do-wop de schoop-bop'.

Howard stopped as he felt Vince sink back into him, resting his cheek on his neck and his back onto his chest. Vince sighed and Howard felt his heart skip a beat. _Oh Vince._

Vince breathed out and shook his head, 'I think the scat…killed me' he said, turning around in Howard's arms and speaking falteringly. The silence stretched out, waiting. Vince looked up into Howard's eyes.

Howard gulped, not knowing what to do. Well, he knew what to do. What he wanted to do. _I can't. Don't._

'I better go, I have to be on in an hour' he said, cursing himself as something unfamiliar flashed in Vince's bright eyes.

'Okay' said Vince softly, moving back out of reach.

'Will you play with me tonight?' asked Howard, feeling strangely shy.

'It's Jazz isn't it?' said Vince, 'I can't play anything Jazzy, and you can't sing to it'.

'No, I thought we could do our own thing, with electro jazz fusion, maybe a crimp or two'.

Realisation dawned on Vince, as he remembered having to plead with Fossil to let Howard play with him. _Fossil always wanted more of an electro thing, him being a frontman, or dj, rather than a duo performance. Fossil must have needed some persuading. I hope he didn't have to do the blue pants dance._

Vince beamed, 'Okay then, I'll go and get ready then'. Howard smiled as Vince bounced down the hallway, humming something.

The club was filled with people, and Vince peered at them in confusion from behind the curtain. Why was everyone wearing either loud prints or various shades of boring. _Oh,_ _they are following Howard's style. It actually suits a couple of them, that girl in the utility shorts is actually carrying them off, look at that man in the scuba suit checking her out, go for it!_

Howard saw Vince looking out of the curtain, looking strangely child-like. _Vince hadn't looked like that before recently, he always seemed to be trying to be someone else, playing at being a grown up but not doing it right. This is what Vince should be like._

'Vince' hissed Howard, seeing someone point to their watch and frown at him.

'It's time' he said in a stage whisper that was barely heard over the loud music.

Vince nodded and looked around for the mic. _How was the gig going to go? Was the crowd going to hate him now? Magic spell or no magic spell, surely a Coltrane/Numan combo would always go down well? Right? Right!?_

* * *

**I hope you liked it, PLEASE review! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

_**What's broken can always be fixed. Part Three**_

* * *

**Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed so far!**

* * *

As the curtain rose, sliding to one side a bit because Fossil was draped around it, yelling about being brought grapes and being worshipped.

The crowd cheered regardless and waited patiently as Howard nervously began to play his Jazz melody, hinting tonight at a Miles Davies classic with the accompaniment of Vince's 80's stylings.

The crowd murmured in confusion, eyes darting from the electro boy pouting and singing about dancing and androgyny and the legendary Howard Moon playing his amazing new interpretation.

One man tutted at Vince, muttering 'what does he look like…' his friend disagreed, his seaweed hair swaying gently as he moved, 'Easy now fuzzy little man peach, he's got the electro'.

As their set came to a halt, half the crowd was silent, torn between wanting to cheer for Howard and wanting to ignore Vince, so they settled for a half-hearted clap, although a man at the back did call for an encore, but was silenced by the promise of a glass of baileys.

Howard stood, surprised at this new reaction, usually the crowd ran to Vince, offering to crowd-surf him. But at the moment they were hassling their friends to give them a leg-up to reach the stage. Howard anxiously moved back, as he saw a young man with a dangerous glint in his eye fetch a small stepladder.

Vince meandered over to Howard, wobbling in his new boots and grinned, whispering in his ear, 'some things never change eh Howard?' Howard grinned back then whimpered as Fossil winked lasciviously at him from stage-right.

As a small scuffle broke out over Jazz .v. Jazz fusion Vince grabbed Howard's arm and moved off the stage.

'Come on small eyes, I'm starting to get a rash again'

Naboo arrived at the Shaman council clearing, complaining as Bollo knocked over his turban as he got off the carpet.

'Bollo, that just cost me 5 euros to get it dry-cleaned, watch it'

'Sorry Naboo' said Bollo, picking it up and hearing a familiar cockney drawl wail as they walked through the clearing.

'Ah, Naboo' said Dennis grandly. 'You are here with a magical conundrum, yes?'

Naboo sighed, 'Yeah, it's my two flat mates again, I did a spell and they want it to change back, but the book doesn't say how to do that'.

The witch frowned disapprovingly, didn't Naboo know by now not to use magic on those two idiots? Not to _mention_ not finding out how to reverse the spell. Ridiculous.

'Naboo you plonker' moaned Tony Harrison, 'you're suppose' to check the bloody book first innit'.

'Go _on_ Tony' started up Saboo, 'this is really helping things, why don't we get into our _time machine'_ he rolled his eyes and gestured dramatically, 'oh yeah because we haven't GOT a time machine'.

Tony shifted a bit, 'Shut up you, your no help anyway _you nonce'_.

Saboo reached out and hit Tony Harrison, causing a girlish fracas.

Dennis sighed.

'_Anyway_' said Naboo, frowning and trying to talk over the noise, 'how do I turn it back, it was the reaction spell…'

'Ah' said Dennis, frowning 'that one is tricky; it's got to be achieved personally'

'With them?' asked Bollo

'No' said Dennis, 'they have to figure it out for themselves, it's all about the _journey_' he sat back proudly in his chair.

'Those two will never figure it out' said Naboo, whining. 'They are a right pair of ballbags'

'Well, it's your fault' said Dennis authoritavely, 'you shouldn't use magic around them, and they seem to attract enough by themselves'

'It's your fault' Naboo accused, shouting over Saboo's shouts of 'Well Done Tony, tied your tentacles up. BRAVO'

At Dennis's angry glare he continued, 'you threatened to kill Vince, that led to him kissing Howard, and that led to all this'.

Dennis glanced at Kirk, 'Kirk did warn of this, a love so powerful that it cannot be disguised' he paused, 'anyway, it wasn't my fault, and he was the one in the closet'.

'Vince out now' said Bollo, nudging Naboo and nearly causing him to fall over.

'Naboo' said Dennis, rubbing his head. He was getting a headache. God knows what was in that last drink, with Kirk's reputation.

'They will have to figure it out for themselves, that spell usually wears off in time, the last time it was used, to sort out an argument' he gestured at Tony and Saboo, 'well it didn't go so well, they didn't learn _a thing_, but it wore off in about 300 years'.

'300 years!' said Naboo, 'I can't wait that long, they are driving me crazy, moaning about the place'.

'Sorry Naboo, that's how it is. They need to learn a lesson' said Dennis, 'Now, are you coming to the Council potluck supper? Mrs. Harrison is making her special stew'

The next day passed more peacefully, with both men now used to the switch. Howard was talking to more people, forgetting his usual shyness. He talked to a young girl who was starting school, advising her on her stationary options; he laughed with a man over the weather and decided to close the shop at lunchtime so he and Vince could eat together.

Vince had adjusted well to being out of the limelight, taking the time to organise his wardrobe, sort out a new hair care routine and to stare at Howard when he wasn't looking.

Without hangers-on and fans, Vince had time to sit and think. _I haven't seen him this confident…well ever. I like it, he looks happier. Look at that girl, smiling coyly at him as she passes over the rubber, god; he could be your Dad, back-off small fry._

After the last customer left from the shop Vince wandered over and flipped the sigh over, smiling at Howard who looked tired and was leaning against the doorframe. 'All done' he said softly, leaning into Howard's shoulder.

'Do you want to have dinner then?' he asked, feeling stupidly shy.

Howard went to nod, then stopped, 'Ah, can't. I have to go to that club thing'. _Do I have to go?_

'Oh' said Vince, disappointed, 'you should go, I don't want you to disappoint Leroy'. _Do you have to go?_

After giving Howard his first ever make-under, he just made his hair messier. Vince reluctantly took his hands away from Howard's gentle curls, and after choosing a plain shirt he sent Howard on his way to the club. _Please don't come back with someone. It's not worth it._

Howard met Leroy at the door, hearing the music reverberate through the hotpink velvet lining. 'Hey Howard' said Leroy, grinning, 'come on'.

Walking in, Howard felt out-of-place, despite all the people waving at him and coming forward to kiss his cheek.

'Wicked Curls' said one man, frantically applying gel to his hair to get the same effect. 'Yeah' said another 'you look gorgeous as usual'. Howard just smiled politely and walked through the crowd to the bar. _You're not the one I want to think that._

Vince was looking through his wardrobe, feeling a bit insecure_. If his style was out of fashion, what did he wear?_ He sat down on his bed, thinking. _Maybe the blue top, but is blue in? Does Howard like blue? _

Vince moved towards the mirror_. Maybe I'm not so special_, he peered worriedly into his reflection. _My eyes are okay, but…remember that time Howard said my face was visually noisy, what if it is? _

Howard looked around the club, trying not to look at the girl flashing him from the second level and politely declining a drink from a blonde man. The man looked surprised, but moved off.

Leroy called from the dance floor and Howard walked over, reluctantly_. I'm not a great dancer; I have none of Vince's fluid grace. _However, once he started awkwardly moving in the crowd he felt people look at him, then mimic him.

Howard began to laugh as he one girl try to appear taller so she could sway back and forth, looking embarrassed to be there. One man was studying him and taking notes, and another was shouting 'yeah, it's like a new dance, you gotta look uncomfortable' into a mobile phone. Howard grinned at him. _Who knew I would ever inspire a dance craze?_

Vince breathed out, looking at his reflection. No make-up, nothing. This was the morning Vince, who didn't look into the mirror, a natural Vince who wasn't wearing a mask of make-up and fake confidence. This was the Vince who used to love talking to animals, who cut Howard's hair at night, who giggled with Bollo.

_I missed him._

Stepping out of the house Vince expected flashbulbs, gasps of shock but none came, he stuck his hands in his favourite blue coat and walked towards Lester's.

Once arriving he knocked at the door, feeling stupid as he realised Lester couldn't walk, but the door swung open. Suspicious, Vince peered in and, finding no-one, walked in. Lester was sat next to a record-player, sunglasses on and grinning.

'Hey there Vincey' he said, 'come and sit down, I've got some groovy grooves for us to listen to'

Vince felt strangely at home, and found himself feeling happy as Lester chatted on about being in a jazz band and offered him cakes. _This is really nice, just hanging out and talking, I can see why Howard comes now, and Lester is a good friend, not like I've been one to Howard. Even the Jazz isn't that bad, I am getting a bit itchy, but it's alright'._

Howard left the club for a minute to get some air and found himself alone in a dark alley. A man walked up to him, the blonde man from before, with a smug grin.

'So what's a handsome thing like you doing out here' he drawled lazily, coming towards Howard.

Howard frowned. 'Nothing, sir, just getting some air'.

The man moved forwards, 'I can lend you some of mine'. He moved forwards suddenly and pinned Howard to the wall. Howard, with his height and strength was able to throw the man off, and he shoved him angrily, into the wall.

'Don't you _EVER_ touch me' he said, the man's eyed widened.

'Whoa, okay' he said, shrugging Howard's arm off and walking away angrily.

Howard breathed heavily, feeling the anger course through him. Then his blood turned to ice. _Is that what happens to Vince, people force themselves…or try...but he's much smaller… _

Unable to think clearly he went back in, told Leroy that he was going and walked home.

After thanking Lester and leaving his flat Vince walked home, kicking his boots happily. However, his grin fell when a man walked into him, knocking him sideways.

'Move, you stupid ugly freak' snarled the man.

Vince didn't know what to say so he just walked on. _Stupid. Ugly. Freak._

Howard heard a gentle knock at his door and he was relieved to see Vince, embracing him tightly to his chest and breathing him in. _He's okay._

* * *

**Please review! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last bit xxx**

**

* * *

  
**

Vince clung on, not sure why Howard was hugging him, but happy for it. He breathed in Howard's familiar scent and smiled gently against his shoulder. _Home._

Both men stepped back and looked at each other, talking in unison

'What happened?'

Vince spoke first, 'Lester's was fine, it was fun actually' he said, Howard smiled and leant back on his bed. _He had missed Lester, his stories and company on nights when Vince was gone._

A long time ago he confessed his feelings about Vince to Lester and Lester has listened and then stuck on some Jazz, 'we need it boy, we need it' he had said, sighing quietly, 'Jazz knows the blues'

'But then' Vince continued, 'on the way home yeah'.

Howard stilled, 'what happened?' he said, imagining people hurting Vince and going cold, _what if, what if._

'Don't worry' said Vince, going to touch Howard's arm then moving his hand back, 'it was just this guy, he bumped into me and said something, no big deal'.

'What did he say?' asked Howard firmly

Vince felt his eyes fill with tears, at his worst fears being confirmed by a stranger. Howard saw this and moved closer, giving him a tissue.

'He called me a freak, and stupid' Vince said, looking down.

'For just walking into him?' exclaimed Howard, 'don't listen Vince'.

'And' said Vince, 'he called me ugly, the first time I go out, well like without me make-up and that and someone says that'.

Howard felt himself get angry so he tried to calm down, going quiet for a minute.

_Vince was never ugly, even at his worst moments he still shines, and when he smiles, well the room lights up. _

'Vince' he said softly, 'you are never, ever ugly'.

Vince looked up, 'but Howard' he said, gesturing to his face.

'No' said Howard loudly, 'Vince, you've never needed anything, you look beautiful just as you are' Realising he just said that aloud Howard moved back onto his pillows and looked at a point on the ceiling. _Why did you say all that Howard? It was too much._

Vince's heart did a jimmy flip. _Howard thinks I am beautiful._

'Really' he said, bravely.

'Yeah' said Howard, 'you just shine Vince, and you don't need make-up or hair stuff, it's just you'.

Howard coughed awkwardly and sat up a bit.

Vince didn't know what to say, he was overwhelmed. _I shine._

'So' said Howard, 'I had a shocker too, in the club everyone copied my dancing'. This elicited a smile from Vince, a mocking smile. Howard laughed

'Whoa there, I am a great dancer. I have natural rhythm'.

Vince giggled and Howard knocked his shoulder, Vince fell onto the bed, and Howard's breath caught in his throat at Vince, laughing happily on his bed, his eyes shining, cheeks pink and hair shrew on the sheets. _He's just perfect. I think he was made for me._

Vince sat up, laughing at Howard's fake-pout, wanting to kiss him and make it go away. 'So' he said, hiccupping 'what went wrong then lord of the dance?'

Howard frowned, 'Um, Vince, when you go out, does anyone ever come onto you'

Vince went red, 'yeah, but I mean, I don't usually…'

'No, I mean like people force themselves…' Howard trailed off.

'Oh sometimes' said Vince, trying to sound casual.

Howard's brow furrowed 'What' he said, annoyed. _How could Vince be so airy about it?_

'I mean, I usually get security to get rid, or Leroy sometimes comes with me if I go outside'.

'Sometimes!? But Vince' said Howard, 'why didn't you tell me'

'Because I know you worry anyway' said Vince, honestly.

_How did he know…_'But Vince, what if something happened?'

'Nothing will happen' said Vince confidently.

'Well next time, I'm coming too' said Howard.

Vince went pink and pleased at this. _I didn't realise he cared that much anymore._ _Howard always makes me feel safe. But, he shouldn't have to do that. _

'Okay, what if I promise that everytime I go outside I get someone to come with me' he ventured.

'Promise?' said Howard.

'Promise' said Vince, smiling earnestly. _I love it when he gets all protective. _

Vince leaned back, joining Howard on the pillows of his bed.

'Howard' he said, quietly, 'do you think we will ever get switched back'

'I don't know little man' said Howard, 'Is it that bad being me' he teased.

'No, no' said Vince hastily, 'I like being you, I just miss being me, my friends, it's just different'

'Yeah' sighed Howard, 'I miss just doing my own thing, I never realised how annoying it could be to have people worship you all the time'.

'It is hard' said Vince, putting on an air of struggle. Howard laughed and poked him. _I've always worshipped you anyway._

Vince felt it was time, he could almost feel it.

'Howard' he started, feeling his heart-race increase.

'Yes' said Howard, wondering what Vince was going to say. _He sounds so serious._

'I have realised, I mean after seeing…I've been horrible to you and I'm sorry'. Vince, feeling overcome turned on his side, facing away from Howard. He continued to speak, feeling his heart ache.

'All the stuff that happened, with me making you…do stuff with Eleanor, and with your jazz record. I don't know why I did all that, it was really spiteful. I can't believe I did it, it doesn't feel like I would now, I don't want to be like that.

'Vince' said Howard, rolling him back over, 'It's okay. We've just drifted apart a bit, and we've both forgotten how to be with each other. I let you be horrible to me, we just pushed it too far'.

Vince sniffed and looked up into Howard's face.

'But Howard, we were going to leave each other, me with the band and you with the acting thing'. _Because you kissed me and then you chucked me. I had to get away._

Howard smiled, at Vince's interpretation of his embarrassing advert as 'acting thing'.

'Yeah, but we would have always found each other again'. _I would have never let myself lose you, not properly._

Vince breathed out shakily and touched Howard's hand gently. _I will always find you._

Howard wanted to lean closer, just a bit closer and kiss him, but he couldn't. _We've just started to talk honestly again, everything lately has felt like normal, and I can't ruin it. _

Vince moved back, feeling tempted by Howard's dark eyes glowing softly in the dark. _I want to so much. I don't know how much longer I can take this. Please let him feel the same._

Vince felt it all rise inside of him, all the confusion, all his feelings.

'I miss the zoo' he said suddenly, feeling like he was going to cry.

'I miss the zoo too' said Howard quietly.

'Everything was just easier wasn't it, we got on better, everything was lighter, softer, less dangerous' said Vince.

'Maybe for you little man' said Howard, 'you weren't branded a liar, strapped to a surgeon's bed, forced to grate your mentor'.

Vince giggled, 'Tommy was mental though Howard, remember his little song?'

Howard frowned, 'he may have become a more eccentric gentleman, yes Vince, but he still had a sense of dignity'

'Even when he said that he was off his tits on cheese?' said Vince, grinning in the dark.

'Yes' said Howard hesitantly. _Maybe not so much then._

Vince shut his eyes then, suddenly feeling worn-out. Howard leant over and smiled, 'night then' he said, not wanting to make Vince move to his own room and bed when he was so tired.

_And when he's quieter, more peaceful, just Vince.__ It's not as easy to be Vince as I thought; he must be less naïve than I thought. I shouldn't judge him for living his own life. I know he'll always be there. I know that now. I can just feel it._

Shutting his own eyes and feeling Vince's hand slide into his he felt a shiver.

Vince smiled in the darkness and didn't let go.

_I've missed this so much, just being around him. I used to think that I needed to find what was missing, to be the special one, I didn't understand any of my feelings and I just took them out on Howard. I won't do that again, no matter how he feels about me. But I think he loves me now, like he did before. Not in the way I want him too. But it's enough. It has to be._

'Night Howard'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside, the sky had lost its stars. The sweep of black was peppered with looming grey clouds and the sense of something waiting to happen. Maybe rain, maybe a storm – but something.

People, just coming out of the cinema were peering anxiously into the heavens, and some were jogging home to avoid the imminent downpour.

The rain started to fall, slowly at first. Just little slivers of diamond on the pavement, making the surface glow.

Then, as thunder boomed out the rain fell in earnest. Lightning suddenly streaked across the sky, briefly illuminating the surroundings before plunging back into darkness.

Simultaneously, the streetlights clicked off and the cosy orange light from behind the curtains of nearby houses disappeared.

Then the lights came back on, reflected in the sheets on rain.

The next morning was beautiful, the sun streaking through the wispy white clouds. Children were playing outside, giggling and playing with a football. A woman was laughing down a mobile phone and another was admiring her new shoes in a shop window. Inside that shop, up the stairs was the sound of gentle snoring.

Through a dark wooden door lay Vince and Howard, Vince, in his slumber had turned and had snuggled into Howard's neck, his hair gently touching Howard's jaw. Howard was spread out, breathing in and out softly, his leg entwined with Vince's.

After a slam of the front door, both men woke up with a jolt. Vince moaned quietly, wanting to return to sleep and moved back into Howard's chest, not realising where he was.

Howard however knew exactly where he was and he was frozen. Torn between wanting to put his arm around Vince's shoulder, bringing him closer to him; and to squealing like a little girl. He compromised with sitting up and emitting a small squeak.

Vince opened his eyes. _Oh_.

'Sorry Howard' he said yawning, 'I get cold at night'. _I've never slept so well. I want to go back to sleep._

'It's okay Vince' said Howard, lowering his voice. 'I forget you get cold at night, I should get you that spare blanket'. _Or make you stay here every night. _

Vince smiled against Howard's collarbone, making no attempt to move. Howard awkwardly moved his arm around and sort of touched Vince's shoulder, but then moved his hand back.

Vince looked up, kissed Howard's cheek softly and put his hand back around his shoulder; burrowing his head back in Howard's neck as he felt his cheeks blush. _Don't Vince. Stop it._

Howard felt his heart race and flip, both at the same time. He tried to stop smiling, but he couldn't, his cheek burned where Vince had kissed it. _So soft._

Vince's phone bleeped, and he, with a regretful sigh, moved his head to pick it up from the floor. It was a text from Leroy, he replied on instinct, only pausing when it sent.

'Wait, Howard' he exclaimed, sitting up and nearly hitting Howard.

'My phone, that was Leroy, he texted me, not you'.

Howard's eyes widened in surprise. 'Really, are we…back then?'

Vince nodded, 'I think so', pausing to cover Howard's ears and smiling he yelled 'BOLLO'

They heard a slow plod down the hallway and Bollo stuck his head round the door, 'Yes Vince'.

'Um Bollo' started Vince, 'do you like me?'

Bollo moved forwards, 'Yes, Vince is precious to Bollo'

Vince grinned angelically, 'Thanks Bollo, I just wanted to check'

Bollo nodded, unfazed and shut the door behind him.

'Yay' said Howard, sarcastically, 'he dislikes me again'.

'No' said Vince, 'he's only joking with you, don't take it personally'

'How can I not?' said Howard.

'Well I like you' said Vince. _I really, really like you._

'Thanks' said Howard quietly.

They fell silent for a minute, feeling unsure of themselves. The switch had changed everything back, but yet everything had remained between them.

Howard felt himself go cold; he missed Vince being beside him. Enough was enough. He cleared his throat.

'Vince…you know when we were on the roof…'_ Please say you still remember._

'Yes' said Vince softly._ I can't forget it._

'And when I said that when I crossed the physical boundary it would be forever…' said Howard, feeling embarrassed. _What am I doing?_

'Yeah, then we kissed'

Howard paused, his face looking conflicted. Then he reached out and held Vince's hand.

'Well, I meant it. I still mean it'

Vince felt like the world had stopped. Everything, cars, people, even the clouds. _Everything is about this moment, Howard telling me…wait a minute, what was he saying, really?_

'You mean' started Vince.

Howard squeezed Vince's hand and leant closer. Seeing Vince's eyelashes flutter closed he spoke, speaking out into the silence.

'Vince, I want you, forever'

Then, as he saw Vince's mouth curl into a grin he kissed him. A sweet, simple kiss. Not like the clutching and motionless kiss of the roof, not like Vince's drunken kisses with strangers; this was about them, for them.

Vince opened his eyes and gazed at Howard, feeling a lump in his throat as he sat back.

'Oh Howard' he breathed out, moving forward to rest his head on Howard's chest, feeling overwhelmed. He calmed himself, after kissing Howard's neck and looked up.

Howard felt like this was all a dream, but he prayed it wasn't. Vince had never looked more beautiful, his blue eyes shining, his hair all mused around his face and his pink mouth all rosy.

Vince leaned closer to Howard, kissing along his jaw and smiling cheekily as he felt Howard's breath hitch.

'I want you too' he whispered against the skin.

'Forever?' questioned Howard, laying back on the pillows and sighing as Vince continued down his neck to his collarbone.

'Forever' agreed Vince, undoing the shirt buttons and looking up at Howard through his fringe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later, as the sun set in a haze of pink and orange Vince stirred, moving onto his side and stretching languorously.

'Ouch' said Howard as Vince kicked him.

'Accident' murmured Vince, kissing him hello softly.

'A likely story little man, you just wanted me awake. I need to sleep' said Howard.

'You _should _need to' said Vince with a big, cheeky smile; sitting up and looking about for a shirt. Finding a white one he stuck it on and looked at Howard's back, pressing a kiss to it.

As Howard shifted and made a noise of happiness Vince grinned and stood up, looking to shut the window.

'Ooh' he breathed, looking out at the shimmery colours. Howard turned over to look and saw Vince, with the golden rays lighting up his face.

'Ouch' said Vince as a pillow hit him. 'What was that for?'

'You're too beautiful' grumbled Howard.

'Really?' said Vince, 'even in your shirt and with scruffy hair'.

'Especially' answered Howard. 'You are gorgeous. I could watch you all day'.

Vince shivered with delight and moved to sit back on the bed, gently touching Howard's hair. 'I love your hair' he said, playing with the strands.

Howard spoke without thinking.

'I love you'

Vince's hand froze, then he spoke, 'what did you say Howard?'

'Um' said Howard, frantically thinking of what to say. _Bookmarks, Eels…god._

'Did you say that you loved me?' answered Vince, lying down on the bed and facing Howard, making him look at him.

'Maybe' said Howard, smiling a little.

'I hope you did' said Vince, earnestly. 'Cause I love you'.

Howard felt like laughing, crying or singing. Maybe all three at once.

'I did say it' he said.

Vince laughed and rolled onto his back, 'I can't believe it! Why didn't you tell me?!'

'Me!' laughed Howard, holding Vince's waist, 'Why didn't you!'

'You always called a futuristic prostitute!'

'You called me a freak!'

'You told me I was whoring it about'

'Only because I was jealous'

'Really?'

'Yeah. I am sorry though'.

Vince kissed Howard then, feeling his head swim with happiness as Howard cupped his cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A month later and Vince was sitting on the couch, with his feet tucked underneath him, feeling the peace wash over him as he felt Howard's stroke his hair.

'Are you my boyfriend now then?' he asked shyly, feeling very young.

Howard looked surprised, 'I guess I am, what does that mean though'

Vince though, 'well that you like me, and we're dating'.

Howard agreed, 'yeah, but it's more than that, I love you Vince, I really do, and we haven't dated at all'.

Vince frowned, 'Yeah, but we've sort of gone on dates…arctic expeditions…holidays to the lake…the forest...'

'I would hardly call having to rescue me from Old Gregg a date Vince' said Howard wryly.

Vince smiled, 'we were together, and we've gone out since then haven't we? So what are we then?'

Howard suddenly felt everything click into place.

'Well' he said, feeling butterflies of excitement. 'Maybe we are past that'

Vince didn't understand, _past what?_

Howard steadied himself and looked at Vince.

'Maybe you would…consider...marrying me?'

Vince's mouth fell open. He waited for the panic, the fears he used to have about waking up to the same person every day. He thought about waking up to Howard. He smiled.

Vince turned around slowly; his hair falling from Howard's outstretched hand. Howard looked nervous, he was shaking a little but he gaze was honest.

_Howard__ means it._

'Really?' he said, feeling shaky himself.

Howard nodded. _Please let him say yes._

Vince thought carefully. He thought about holidays, and birthdays and anniversaries. He thought of everything they had, but better. He thought of making a proper commitment, to everyone they knew, but mostly to themselves.

He thought of Howard's Jazzercise class, they would be so happy, he thought of going grocery shopping together, bickering over the washing-up, crimping late at night, Satsuma fights.

To be always around Howard who looked after him, and always had. Vince thought of not being alone anymore, making love to someone who he trusted and adored, not waking up to find a note. To feeling secure, and safe and wanted.

Howard's heartbeat raced, _what if Vince said no_? Howard wanted it all with Vince. Howard wanted to go to sleep holding Vince, to be able to be himself and to be open and honest about whom he loved. Everything wouldn't be sunshine all the time, but it would be okay.

He wanted to invite Lester to the wedding, to delight in Vince's childlike enthusiasm for everything, to bathe in his sparkle and good fortune and to trust in Vince's confident that everything would turn out okay.

Howard thought about slow dancing to quiet Jazz, laughing at Vince's attempts at cooking, sitting quietly and watching TV together. Making daisy chains in the park, introducing Vince to his parents, seeing everything he had ever wanted reflected in Vince's eyes when they had slept together.

Howard thought about that night on the roof, telling Vince that once he crossed the physical barrier it would be forever. He had waited for that person to come, and it had taken him time to realise that they were already there.

Vince looked up and kissed Howard. _Will I marry you?_

'Yes'.


End file.
